1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-188562 discloses a workpiece taking-out apparatus in which the position and posture of a workpiece are measured with a three-dimensional visual sensor mounted in a robot and the workpiece is taken out by the robot.